I Made my Decision
by 4b1dd3nl0v3
Summary: Ruto makes a decision to join in on a plot to bring Link down after he abandons her and marries Zelda. But will the choice that she makes end up saving her life or destroying it? Chapter 4 up!
1. I made my Decision

I watched them, the happy couple, as they danced around the floor. I have never seen him so happy in all of my life, and I have never felt angrier. He was supposed to be mine! I felt my fists clenching to the point that I almost couldn't bear it anymore. Mine! He had come to save me, personally, when I was stuck in Jabu-Jabu. I gave him my mother's sapphire pendant, for crying out loud! I had given him the Zora engagement ring years ago! And this is the thanks that I get. I looked up and saw a little girl running out of the room, sobbing. That's what I felt like doing, but I, being a mature princess, managed to keep my tears to my self, at least for now. I tried to think of a happier time, the time that I had gotten what I wanted.

Zora's domain had been defrosted, thanks to the magic that my true love had used to save us. I was sitting in a cove high above the rocks, singing a little song that my mother had taught me, wearing a gorgeous white dress that fluttered around my ankles when I moved. I remember it like it was last night. I took a breath to continue my ballad, but I was interrupted.

Link was seventeen now, and a wonderfully built seventeen-year-old. His eyes were a wonderful blue, and his blonde hair contrasted with the blue tunic that I had made him. As soon as I saw him, my heart leapt. Somehow, I knew that this day would be special.

"Link," I said, running over to him. I threw my arms around him, and before he could say anything, I pressed my lips to his. Time stood still in that delicate balance, and, like any real man, he couldn't resist. We stood that way for who knows how long, locked in each other's embrace. I edged my arms up and slowly tried to slip his tunic over his shoulders. When it didn't budge, I tried lifting it over his head. That's where it went wrong. He pulled away and held me at bay.

"Ruto, you don't understand. I can't do this. The thing is, I came to tell you… well, I just cannot do this." I looked at him, shocked. My lips still tingled from the kiss that I shouldn't have given him; he didn't deserve it. "I have to tell you that I won't be back. I'm sorry, Ruto." With that, he had left. Just like that. I forced myself to come to the present, and sat alone for what seemed like ages. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Oh, hi, Link," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Nice wedding." I knew that I wasn't fooling him. He held out his hand to help me up, but I didn't take it.

"Come on, Ruto. Let's go somewhere and talk, alone." I looked into his eyes. The blue staring back at me was alarming. "I need to talk to you about what's going on." I gazed at him, unbelieving. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope. He could possibly realize that it was me that he wanted. I nodded and stood, my blue satin gown clinging to my Zora body in a way that it would fit no human. We walked to the entry hall of the king's castle and sat down on a small wooden bench.

"Ruto, you don't understand what I'm going through. I didn't want to have to hurt you, hurt Saria, or any one. But you and I never could be together. We're different people, Ruto. Different species. It can't work. Never." I couldn't believe it. Again, Link had decided to mess with my mind.

"Are- are you sure?" I couldn't believe it. Here, he had gotten my hopes up only to crush them once again. I wished that he would disappear. He nodded. I stood up and pushed him away. "I hate you," I cried, all of the dignity that I had been trying to keep as a princess gone. He reached for my arm, but I hit him in the face.

"Ruto…" he whispered, trying to keep me still, to no avail. I turned, my dress billowing out from behind me.

"Get out of my life," I screamed, running away. When I had safely gotten to the gates, I turned around. Link was standing in the doorway, watching me. I acted like I hadn't seen him and ran off, the tears freely flowing now. I blindly tore off through the fields, not even sure what direction I was going. I soon realized that it was getting harder and harder to run and breathe, so I stopped and looked around.

To my surprise, I was on top of Goron Mountain, a place that I had only read about in my books. I looked over the edge, and saw the castle, the lake, the Kokiri forest, and so many other familiar places. I felt the tears coming back, so I shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them, I looked down. I thought about my future, and how bleak that it looked. Did I really want to live? As I looked over the edge again, I made my descion.


	2. Listening to them

I am going to make him pay. He would regret all of the times that he had led me on, only to eventually break my heart. It couldn't be too hard to do, after all, I am the princess of Zora's domain, and I have almost unlimited resources at my hand. The only thing that I have to do is think of a plan.

I walk around the lake a few days later, remembering how pretty it looked from the view on top of the mountain. I smile as I remember how it sparkled, and, ultimately, how it helped me to stay safe from myself. Without really thinking, I jump into the cool, crystal water, and I swim at unbelievable speeds under the lake's surface, thinking about what I was going to do to the King of Hyrule.

I only got the idea when I remembered how he had come to unfreeze the domain, so many years ago. If I could call upon the powers that had once froze the domain, surely I could convince them to freeze the castle, too? I would take out not only Link, but Zelda as well. Seeing as they weren't underwater beings, they wouldn't be able to survive like we could.

But how would the rest of the Zoras feel if I asked the powers that we had sworn to destroy to help me now in this time of trial? I decide not to worry about it for now, but as I walk along the water, I sense something. I quickly dive into the water, noting that I am now by the old fishing cabin. I blow an angry bubble, mad at whoever interrupted my thoughts. I listen carefully, and, to my surprise, find that it is some strange girl, talking about Link himself.

"I honestly can't think anymore," she cries. I listen to her talking to herself, but then I hear another voice. A more familiar one.

"Hi. Remind me why I'm here again? Because I have really pressing matters right now." It was Link. I almost burst into tears just hearing him, but I know that that would give away my hiding place. "So… you never told me who you are and what you're doing." So does he not know her?

"Oh, poor thing. What are you doing? Tell me about it," she tells him. I hear other movements, but I can't see what's going on.

"It's nothing that I was expecting. You know, before I got married, I had a small affair… and it turns out that I have a daughter." I freeze instantly. This can't be happening. "But I can't find her, and it's driving me insane. I'm so mad, I want to kill something. However, you didn't tell me your name. What is it?" I listen, interested to find out who this is.

"I'm Aires, and I'm here to help you with whatever you need."

"You know, I may just take you up on that offer."

"Terrific." There is a pause, and I wait, holding my breath. "So… Now that you know who I am, maybe you should tell me a little bit more about yourself." Link made a sound that seemed like a cross between 'Okay' and 'Yeah, right.'

"What do you think? I'm the king of Hyrule. My entire life is openly made public," he muttered, not sounding happy at all.

"Why did you marry the princess, then?"

"I love her. She completes me, and she makes me feel like I am more than just the Hero of Time who saved the world. That's not why she loves me. She wants me for me, not any other reason."

"That's- that's really sweet. I'm very… touched. Honestly, I haven't ever thought about that before." I can tell that she's about to cry, but I don't know what else is going on.

"Wow. Aires, that's the first time that anyone has ever seemed that nice and understanding about it. Everyone always assumes that we only got married because it's the hero and the princess. It's horrible." Link is silent for a minute. "I have to go now. But… can I see you again sometime? I think that you could probably help me find my daughter. Thanks." I assumed that she had nodded, due to the fact that there was no sound coming from the land. I think that he has left, so I climb out of the water and watch her. The woman, who has pale green hair, screams.

"I can't believe that he has a daughter. Whose?" I decide to help her. It appears that she doesn't like him, either. I splash lightly, and she whirls around.

"Don't mind me," I say, almost laughing at the expression on her face. "I couldn't help but overhear you. But don't worry. I hate him, too." She looks at me with sudden realization, but I press on. "I'm going to help you. I think that we can formulate a plan to bring him down."

She looks at me, as if deciding whether or not to trust me. I think that she finally does, because she nods.

"My name isn't really Aires," she says in voice that is slightly above a whisper. I hold back what I was about to say and let her continue. "You know me. I'm… Saria."


	3. Finding him

No. Not possible. Saria is a little Kokiri child, not some stunning adult human. I look at her, eyebrows raised.  
"How… how did you do this? What happened? Can… can I become a human, too?" I ask. She smiles shyly at me, and for a minute I catch a glimpse of the child that I know she really is.

"I lived with the Gerudo princess and she did it. Desdemona helped me realize what I was going to do, and she gave me this body." She twirled around and continued talking. "I'm going to trick him into falling in love with me, then I'm going to destroy him." I'm shocked at this new revelation. "I don't really mean kill," she added hastily, and she laughed nervously. I nod.

"Where can I go to try and get help for me?" I look at her expectantly, and she thinks for a moment.

"Go back to the Gerudo canyon, okay? I think… I'll bet that you can find someone there."

I arrive at the canyon to be greeted by silence. There is absolutely no one around. I walk into the buildings and notice all of the prisons that they have. I shudder involuntarily and sigh. It's really hot, so I change my mind and stand outside. I look around and see the desert. I don't want to go in, so I'm relieved when I hear a voice call my name.

"Ruto? Turn around and come." I spin around and see, to my surprise, one of the best looking men that I have seen in my life beckoning to me. He smiles at me and walks forward to meet me. I grin at him.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" I ask, looking into his hazel eyes calmly. He looks at me coolly as if he often spoke to depressed Zora princesses. He laughs lightly, and I can only assume that I must be making an odd face.

"You don't need to know who I am, and I know who you are because you are a princess. You want something big, and I am here to help you. Do you want the power to be able to change into a human at your will? Whenever you want, you will be able to change back and forth. Think of all of the things that you can accomplish. All I ask of you in return is a little part of you. Will you be mine, forever and ever?" He looks at me so deeply, I feel as though my soul is getting sucked into him. There is no possible way that I can resist a man like him.

He has to be at least six foot five, if not taller. He has gorgeous hazel-green eyes and hair so dark, it's almost black. His skin is tanned and smooth, and through his tunic I can see his well-defined stomach muscles. He wants me. This man already knows my deepest desires, and he wants me. I look up at him and I make my decision.

"Of course."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, I know that this chapter was a short one, but I want to get started on something new. Thanks to my reviewers and make sure that you check out my stories at my site: (REMOVE SPACES) www. freewebs. com/ born2be inslytherin**


	4. Becoming Someone else

I instantly feel blinding pain like nothing else that I've ever felt in my entire life. I know that I'm screaming, but I'm in so much pain I can't even hear it. All I'm thinking is 'why did I trust him?' Saria hadn't said anything about pain, and I feel like killing her. As abruptly as it started, it stops. My body instantly feels normal again, and I wonder if I had imagined it. I look at the man, and he smiles at me.

"Look at yourself." He holds up a mirror, and I stifle a scream. My skin is pale and my hair, which is a little longer than shoulder length, contrasts with it greatly. I'm not sure whether or not it's black or brown, but I smile. My lips are pale pink and my eyes are a deep, dark blue. I feel as though every possible color has been thrown together on me, but somehow it works. I look up, startled, and realize that I can't be taller than five foot three. I'm tiny, and dainty. I notice the colors on my skirt and see that it looks like it's the same color as my eyes.

"Wow," I whisper, trying not to giggle hysterically. "I'm not a Zora anymore."

"You can change back at will," he points out, and I smile at him. "So you can still be the princess of your domain, and do… what you want to do with Link." I spin around and stare at him.

"How did you know about Link?" I ask, feeling, for the first time, frightened. The man laughs, but it isn't a nice laugh, in fact, it's the exact opposite. I take a step backwards and nearly trip over a rock.

"Ruto, I know all about you. How you wanted me to freeze the castle like I froze the domain, how Link broke your heart again. In Jabu-Jabu you were a little child, but now you are an adult, and you know what you want from him." I break down into tears and collapse on the ground.

"Who- who are… you? How do you know all of this? Why are you doing this to me? Leave me alone!" I try to get up but he holds me down and laughs.

"Oh, Ruto, you can't get away. You're mine now. Magic that you can't even comprehend is going to bind you to me eternally. I will never die. And now I have power over you like I do… someone else. This is the second time one of you have fallen into my trap." I look at him and try to get away, but he keeps me down with his body. He's now pinning me down by putting his knees on my thighs and his hands on my shoulders. The more I squirm, the stronger his grip gets.

"No…" I cry, trying to pull my arms away. "Get off!" He finally lets me go, and I run off, tears blinding me. As I leave the canyon, I hear him yell one last thing after me.

"Ganondorf always knows, Ruto!"

--------------------------

I don't know how long I ran, but when I finally settle down and transform back into a Zora, I see Saria approaching me. I wonder how long she has been following me, but I decide not to ask. When I see the expression on her face, I stop. She looks like she is about to die, and I realize that she didn't see me.

"Why?" She screams, throwing herself on the ground. "Why me? What did I do to have to do this?" I walk forward tentatively.

"Saria?" She looks up, startled, but quickly regains her composure. "What are you doing here?" She stares at me blankly.

"I… He's sending me to Clock Town. I have to find… his daughter." I stop dead in my tracks. "Yeah," she says, reading my expression, "I didn't know either. Zelda told me. Link had a… child… with Malon." I look at her in disgust.

"The ranch girl?" She nods. "W-when?" I ask, not sure if I want to hear the answer. She sighs.

"About… five years ago. Anyway, I'm supposed to go and find them. Will you help me?" She looks so helpless; I can't help but say yes. "Great," she says, her eyes lighting up. "Find me in Termina."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, this is my short Legend of Zelda fanfic, but I'm working on it. Maybe more of you will review! If you like this, try reading my two other stories (Malon's point of view and Saria's point of view) Was I the Only One? And What I Must Do, respectively. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed:**

**Sakume- Ruto's life is only about to get worse… sorry if that bugs anyone.**

**Blondie91- Not so sad now that you know she's alive**

**Alexander- Not dead, as you can tell **


End file.
